


Missing But Returned

by RedEnhancers



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Sanitized!Agent 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEnhancers/pseuds/RedEnhancers
Summary: Agent 3 was sanitized unfortunately when Agent 8 finds her she thinks of a way to bring 3 back to her self. (Disclaimer: I know any character who is sanitized probably can’t be brought back from it,but let’s pretend they can in this fic!)





	1. The Search And The Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoLifeAtAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLifeAtAll/gifts).



Agent 8 carefully made her way across a moving platform making sure she wouldn’t take the wrong step and fall off,She was searching for Sky who had been missing for about a week now the Inkling’s whereabouts unknown which had worried everyone in the squidbeak splatoon. Her and Agent 4 had been sent out to search Slimeskin Garrison for Agent 3.  
Lucy sighed this wasn’t fun at all,and why would it be? Out of everyone else she felt she was the most worried for 3,why? Well that’s something she’d keep to herself and wouldn’t tell anyone else. She sighed and continued on dodge rolling out of the way of a octo sniper thanks to her hero dualies.

 

The Octoling had been checking everywhere she could and it was almost nightfall,her and Agent 4 had been searching for about 4-5 hours with no luck sadly. Octavio was still in the snowglobe so it couldn’t be him. She sat down on the ground and tried thinking what could have happened,Then it hit her and she felt her heart sink. What if...3 had been sanitized? No that couldn’t happen she thought. So far 8 had only seen Sanitized Octolings so that meant it was only the octarians right? Still that was bad no one deserves to have their free will ripped from them like that.

The situation was getting more and more concerning to the worried Octoling girl,She knew Sky was strong! Probably almost stronger then Callie and Marie and the others to. So she’d be fine right? Maybe Sky had just gotten lost she immediately facepalmed yeah being lost for a week makes sense! She could've just super jumped back to the others if that had been the case. Eventually night time arrived and Lucy was called back by Marie,She ignored it and entered the boss kettle by accident though that may have been lucky as Agent 4 hadn’t checked there from what she had been told earlier. Once she spawned in Lucy used the launchpad and noticed the Octo Shower wasn’t there as it didn’t spawn like it should’ve.

Instead something else happened which terrified her badly,a platform rised out of the floor and standing on it was Agent 3 the inklings skin was now a sickly yellow-ish green color while her normally aqua green tentacles were blue and yellow,Lucy felt as if she couldn’t move or speak. This felt like a nightmare and maybe it was? She’d wake up and it would be all over but no...she had to realize it wasn’t and she’d have to fight 3 who was sanitized without a doubt.

“Oh look who it is? It took you so damn long to find me,A week in fact!” Sky said with a growl her voice sound hoarse and not like her self. Lucy was speechless but eventually gathered the courage to get up and look 3 in the eyes. “W-We’ve been looking for yo-you!” The Octoling managed to say tripping over her words in terror of what would happen next. And she had reason to as Sky super jumped off the platform and landed in front of 8 her hands grabbed the Octoling by the throat and forced the other agent to the ground violently. “Why don’t you shut up!” Sky yelled straight in Lucy’s face scaring the Octoling.

3 rammed her fist into 8’s stomach causing the octo-girl a great deal of pain and it didn’t stop there Sky let out her anger through beating 8 and knocking the other girls dualies away. Lucy didn’t fight back at all and didn’t intend to which pissed off Agent 3, The inkling stood up and crossed her arms in disappointment. “Why the hell wont you fight me?” Sky said balling up her fists again wanting to strike the other Agent again. 8’s breathing was shaky and she didn’t see what was coming next,3 still angry with no response took out her hero shot and splatted 8 in the blink of an eye. Lucy spawned back in front of the launchpad she used earlier her ears went down and she wiped tears from her eyes away with her hands before using the launch pad to super jump back onto where her and 3 had been fighting before.

The fight continued and 8 wasn’t able to land a hit no matter how hard she had tried,She had begun to fight back sometime earlier she wasn’t sure how much time passed now but she had gotten splatted over and over many times she couldn’t even count how many times now. Lucy was ready to give up there was no way she could beat Sky. The inkling was faster,smarter and clearly more talented then her aside from the fact Sky had been an agent longer and had more expirence. She pushed through a few more times getting splatted and she was now going to give up unfortunately. She felt ashamed and weak that she couldn’t save Agent 3 and how foolish of her that she had a crush on Sky and now she wouldn’t be able to ever tell the inkling how she felt.

Lucy fell back but struggled and got back up falling onto one knee that is,She felt 3’s hero shot press against the side of her face she was also in pain from the fights,She had bruises on her arms and face a few on other parts of her body when 3 had decided to beat her up. Lucy thought quickly on what to do and it took all of her strength to get up and then wrap her arms around 3 pulling the sanitized inkling to a hug,Sky dropped her hero shot in confusion and yelled “What the carp are you doing idiot!” She felt the Octoling hug her a bit tighter,”3 please come back,I don’t like fighting you it scares me” 8 weakly muttered she gripped the Inkling’s ripped hero jacket and winced in pain from the bruises she had. Sky didn’t respond and something in the back of her mind told her to return the hug and she did. Slowly she wrapped her arms around 8’s waist.

A few moments passed and deep down something inside 3 made her feel the need to tell Lucy it was ok and she’d never hurt the Octoling again. Then it happened Sky wasn’t splatted but a splash of aqua green ink bursted and somehow 3 was back to herself but how? Her emotions overcame what happened to her along with how she felt for 8. The inkling’s eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Sky gasped as she noticed Lucy had passed out from the great deal of pain she had been in,3 felt terrible this had happened.

Sky used the launchpad on the platform she had entered on to superjump to the other one and then used that one to exit the boss kettle holding the unconscious Agent 8 in her arms.


	2. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3 and Agent 8 recover from the ordeal while talking about what happened, Plus some cuddling bc why not.

Lucy’s eyes slowly opened and she realized she wasn’t fighting 3 in the boss kettle anymore which was a relief and she was in a bed? Though quickly she realized she wasn’t alone,Agent 3 was next to her holding her close in a gentle way. Lucy was relived Sky wasn’t sanitized anymore,But the question was how did they get here? It didn’t really matter at this point she’d find out later. The Octoling turned over and tapped 3 on the nose “Hey? Sky you awake” The octo-girl asked a bit nervously.It took a minute but Agent 3 opened her eyes “Hm? Yeah I am,what is it” The inkling responded desperately hoping 8 wouldn’t mentioned what happened last night or how she got sanitized. Unfortunately 8 did “Um..are you ok now? Because you aren’t sanitized anymore” Agent 3 nodded in response still feeling guilty. “Well I need to do something real quick” 8 said.

Agent 8 sat up and stretched but before she could get out of bed she heard 3 whisper something,She cocked her head in confusion as she didn’t hear what Sky said. A moment of silence passed before 3 spoke up once more “I’M SORRY 8!” Sky yelled covering her face with her hands and bursting into tears which shocked the Octoling. “Huh?!What are you sorry for” Lucy responded slightly panicked at the sudden emotional outburst from the inkling. “I-I’m sorry I beat you up and scared you so badly,I feel so guilty” The inkling continued to cry out of guilt and shame for her actions. Lucy didn’t know what to say so she hugged Agent 3 and held onto the inkling until the crying died down. “It’s ok 3..I know you didn’t mean it,you had your free will taken away and you weren’t yourself I forgive you” 8 softly responded in a calm tone making sure Sky knew it was alright and she was just fine. Agent 3 couldn’t have asked for anything else besides forgiveness for what had happened and she had gotten it.

“I’m just glad nothing really bad happened..” Sky spoke she already explained how she got sanitized to Callie and Marie last night after she had managed to get herself and 8 to safety.  
After all that was explained last night 3 took 8 to her apartment and that’s how they ended up where they were currently. “Um..3 can I say something really important to you?” Lucy asked taking Sky’s hands into her own,The inkling girl nodded in response as a way of saying yes.  
“Well uh..I think your really um,Strong and uh cool your also r-really pretty” 8 said stumbling over her words and what to say. 3’s ears perked up when she took notice of 8 blushing.

“I get what your saying 8” Sky said with a smile before gently leaning in and kissing Lucy,Lucy quickly kissed back even though she was surprised that was so sudden of 3 to do. The two broke the kiss and 3 laid back down and pulled the other girl with her,Lucy didn’t mind she could always do her work later and quickly cuddled up against Sky happily. “I love you..” 3 said placing one more kiss to 8’s forehead before enjoying being alone with the other agent.


	3. I called it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update and octo expansion spoilers!

Thanks for all the kudos,it means a lot! And if you got to Agent 3 in the octo expansion I just wanna say I called it!! I’ll update the C4llie fanfic sometime later or make another one shot like this. Thanks for the support once again.


End file.
